


Warm and Close

by NierQ



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NierQ/pseuds/NierQ
Summary: No plot. Whatsoever. Just a bit of Geralt/Yen smut.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Warm and Close

He’s not going to fall asleep now. She already is; he can hear her slow, regular breathing and she looks so vulnerable and utterly human. It is easy to forget, how she is human at her core, when being near her while she rests feels like sitting in the eye of a storm. A strand of shiny black hair covers her shoulder and he brushes it aside and covers the spot with a kiss instead. The small red mark right under her collarbone is his, and he admires it closely. She could cover it up tomorrow, or get rid of it, and he wonders if she will. He would prefer if he knew it was still there and she would see it in the mirror after they parted.  
She stirs under his gaze and the thin blanket covering them both slips down further as she wraps it around her legs. His hand comes to rest on her hip, stroking over smooth, warm skin.  
He can pinpoint the moment she wakes up by the change in her breathing and the light shiver going through her body. It takes her a moment to orientate herself, to realize she is safe and it is Geralt’s fingers drawing lazy circles on her skin. He expects her to turn around, wrap herself in the blanket and to get back to her beauty sleep. She’s far from a morning person and waking her up in the middle of the night did not seem like it would rectify that.  
What he doesn’t expect is her curling up in the other direction, against him, with her head buried against his chest. While he does poke fun at her height sometimes, she feels small against himself and he cannot help but pull her closer.  
“Do witchers not need sleep?”  
Her voice is muffled and he can feel her warm breath against his chest.  
“I sleep. When I need it, usually.” He plants a soft kiss on her hairline and she murmurs a sleepy reply.  
“Geralt.”  
“Yes?”  
“You’re hard.”  
He almost laughs. “I noticed.”  
Her hand draws down from his chest to wrap around his cock and he only hopes she is not planning on going to sleep like this. But she starts stroking him slowly, running her thumb over the head of his cock, covering him in precum. He can hear her breathing quickening and he pulls her up to him to kiss her. Nothing quite wraps him in the smell of her perfume and bath salts like kissing her and he could spend a year experimenting to find out all her reactions. She bites his lip and at this point, it is that little pang of pain he expects. He wonders what kind of pain she likes and makes a mental note to find that out at a later point.  
She’s still stroking his cock, the head pressed against her leg leaving a sticky trail and thinking about the noises she could make as he bites her neck isn’t helping him keep himself together.  
She swings her leg over his hip and turns them around, leaving herself sitting on his thighs with his cock pressing against her abdomen. They haven't done this before, the slow way, that leaves him time to study her breasts and the way she licks her lips. He decides he needs to store this image, Yennefer with himself in her slick hands right on top of him, somewhere he cannot lose it.  
She’s teasing him, leaning forward and letting the head of his cock glide along her slit but not letting him push inside her. The way she radiates heat makes him even more impatient and he can smell how wet she must be.  
"Yen…"  
His voice sounds raspy. He sneaks a hand between her legs and the sudden pressure has her keel over on his chest, her black hair cascading down on his chest. He would like to turn around and fuck her into the mattress, and he could, with barely any effort, but he saves that idea for later. He captures her lips with his, pulling her down to him and she finally sinks down, letting him push his cock inside her. She sighs against his mouth and he tries to hold still, to let her have control.  
His fingers press into her hips as she sits up and starts moving desperately, letting him hit her favourite spot and he loves the sight. The pressure of his fingers is going to leave some marks he decides he’ll have to trace with his tongue later. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to last long, having his Yennefer covered with a light sheen of sweat on top of him and knowing he’s the one causing the noises she’s making. His grip on her hip tightens and he lets go, thrusting up into her.  
He comes inside her with a groan and he can hear her mutter “Fuck, Geralt,” from above him and her lips are suddenly on his neck soothing him. She’s strong and it is not the magic vibrating through her. He puts his arms around her and turns them around, his tongue greedily trailing down her stomach. The taste is new to him when he starts lapping at her clit, one hand trailing upwards finding hers. It’s a bit of himself but mostly her. She holds onto his shoulder tightly and he’ll remember her moan as he pushes a finger inside her. She’s hot and messy and he wouldn’t want her any other way. He finally gets to find out what she tastes like when she comes and he lets his finger fuck her through her orgasm.  
When he lies back down next to her to kiss her, his hand keeps resting on her abdomen. 

“Do you think you’ll sleep now?”

“Hmm.”


End file.
